


The Blooming Day

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, 为了避免剧透不写warning, 涉及一定量会令人感到不悦的内容描述, 看在我难得打这么长tag做预警的份上, 请一定要看每章更新Note 部分, 请注意避雷, 遭受心理伤害我先道歉, 非球员au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: “缺钱的莱万找到了一份新兼职”*逆转年龄差操作*HB to 瓜大师
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 7





	The Blooming Day

**Author's Note:**

> *本章暂无预警内容，请放心食用

电话铃声响起时，把收银吓了一跳。也不怪他上班摸鱼胆小，现在是夜间九点，距离关店还有一个小时，少有客人上门，即便来也只能点卖剩的，准备捐给救助站的食物。收银拖拖拉拉的接起电话，抱怨道“罗伯特怎么还没回来”

披萨店位于新旧城区交界，开的早，生意不好不坏，也在城市里扎根深，赶上了前不久回顾本土风味的潮流，居然成了当地名胜。店主儿子接手后加开了外卖服务，把顾客群体从四周邻里住户扩大至方圆三公里的高热量食物爱好者，还很复古的打出“从接到电话起算，披萨三十分钟内一定送到”的口号。

当然只是要个噱头，送达时间还是以实际情况，超时五到十分钟无伤大雅，更甚者要提前电话告知情况。店长豪气地购置一台摩托车，上牌，为了节约成本招了附近大学生做兼职，早午晚三班倒，每班四个半小时，算时薪，当日结算，辛苦归辛苦，剩在时间松动好安排，来应征的人挺多的。

莱万面试时，店里接到了外卖电话，他背起买外卖箱骑着自己的自行车就出门，店长闲着没事开车跟着去，一出十字路口就跟丢了。半个小时莱万背着空箱子回来，问我录取了吗？

店长给客人打个电话，确认披萨收到了直接拍板“下午能上班？”

莱万反问“明天行吗，下午有课”

兼职的事情就定下来了。现代人懒得跑动，月底清算，新增外卖业务占了不少营业额，店长动心让兼职外卖员转正，问莱万有没有兴趣，莱万问了转正后工资，拒绝了，这事不了了之。店长心里憋着，打工的人不当一回。准时来，准时走，跟店员不多交流，没单子时其他人在说话，他坐在角落带耳机听东西，兼职时间还得就着他的课表安排，被起哄喊作高材生，也不回应，拎着箱子架在车前一蹬踏板走了。

他来了也有好处，长相英俊个子高大，休息时发呆敲电脑，动静不会比笨手笨脚的侍应砸咖啡的音量大，靠窗坐时，直接成了街上一道风景，女性见色心起，经过时会放慢脚步，门店前人流旺盛。

店长起了印立牌的心，直接找人过来问。莱万的反应跟他想象一样“费用怎么算？”谈妥价格，一个星期后托着披萨的人形立牌就在门店前竖起来，莱万每天进进出出没觉得尴尬，只是看的店里都是女客时觉得可惜，钱要少了。

时间晚，餐牌上的食物东缺西漏，下单的客人不耐烦，直接说有什么就送什么，啪的把电话挂了。

莱万扛着单车进来时，对上收银愁苦的脸，他问“如果没单我就锁车了“

收银直抽冷气，刚才的外卖单下的不清不楚的，他看着莱万没表情的脸支支吾吾的开口。

“地址呢？“莱万问。

收银把地址打出来递给莱万说“要不我回个电话说没有得了，”

莱万放下车，走进厨房。

临近下班人心散，厨房值班的人跑去后巷打电话抽烟，莱万往油封袋夹薯条时还能听到翘班的人高喊亲爱的，待会见。偶尔莱万也会考虑这个问题，同样是学生，同样是店里打工的，他们可以过上截然不同的人生。想久了没有结果，还浪费时间，不划算，于是莱万不想了。

只是眼下难过了些，会好的。

他拿着两个打包袋出去，收银抬头看一眼说“如果客人反悔怎么办？”

“只要给钱，随便他反悔”莱万一副无所谓的样，把外卖食物丢到放到车把手，用绳子捆好。另一个袋子塞到了背包里。

收银被逗乐，这不就是强买强卖，又问“这么晚还有课？”

莱万反手拍拍包裹，说”老规矩，记我账上“

”走吧“收银挥挥手”记得打卡“

外卖地址是一栋公寓楼，坐落新旧城区交界。那里原本是一块荒地，随着城市重心向新城区迁移，为了接纳更多人口，得以开发。

莱万在楼下停好自行车，抬头望。他被公寓用裙楼包围，抬头一片光亮，是人造白光，头需要再仰高，才能看到被高楼划分块状的天空。

明天的天气应该很好，看不到云，可以数星星。

新小区，管理严格，莱万在门口被拦下，被物业问去哪做什么。

问了一通给住户拨电话问“是您叫的外卖吗？哦，好的。”

然后被放行了，达成电梯到20楼，电梯很快，一低头一抬头，上到了10楼。在门口被人截停，一路上打好的强买强卖的腹稿，腹死胎中。没人时撑不起自己，电梯里倒映着他垮着的脸。剩下上10楼的时间，只够自嘲，哪怕遇上了女客，这幅晒干苦瓜的面目，也讨不好。

三梯六户，出门左转就是目的地，门口摆着一个巨大无比的鞋架，对比四周在家门口放着零散两三对鞋，这户应该是大家庭，拖儿带女。这也能明白方才电话内的不耐烦。临近睡眠时间，家里小朋友哭着喊着要吃高热量食物，哄不好，骂又不听，在家外能应下一切事务大家长，在家也是不敌子女撒娇哭闹，皱着眉应承,再三强调要吃完要刷牙。打电话前还要谈条件，一份雪糕两人分，不平等协议勉强签下，怒气冲冲的给垃圾食物店打电话，得知雪糕不外送的时候笑出声。

这是莱万参杂着回忆的想象。身为运动员的父亲对子女的生活饮食习惯尤为严格，多喝水多运动，人类基因再怎么热爱高热量食物，也的确是垃圾食物。美式快餐只存在放学后，跟姐姐偷偷摸摸喊外卖，吃完了要走上常常一段路丢包装袋，不要被家里人发现，会被骂。说不定他们姐弟感情好，就是由此而生。到了青春期，姐姐就脱离偷吃群组，喝着泡草药茶包的水陪他在家里后巷等外卖，手里按着手机跟男朋友通讯。

想象给了莱万力量，让他有勇气按下门铃，没有人来应门，莱万低头看，防盗门厚实，没有声音和光透出。这种情况常有，门铃坏了，主人家懒得换。莱万按了第二次门铃，等了一会，还是没有人开门，第三次亦然。他换了方式，敲门，同样落空。接着他拿出手机打电话，听筒内，忙音一阵阵，机械式系统提示音告诉他，你所拨打的电话暂时没人接通。

是来的太晚不要了吗？还是门铃坏掉的家都睡下，电话调成了静音模式在床头柜上充电，可时间十点不到。莱万门口站着，头顶上明晃晃的声控灯，亮了两次。他凝视着防盗门把手，总要想个办法，手里的外卖包推销出去，否则他只能自己硬啃。莱万在心里又过了一遍数目，不贵，也就他三天伙食，钱总是要花出了，但不应该浪费过夜形如嚼蜡的外卖食物上。

突然，门开了，探出了一条毛巾，不，是头发搭着毛巾的人。房客出乎意料的年轻的，披着毛巾出来拿东西的样子在校球队训练完后的更衣室很常见。也许这家不会是这栋公寓楼的例外，独居，外面的巨大占据过道的鞋柜装的是一天一双一月都不会重复的球鞋藏品，当然都是猜测，猜错了一次，猜错第二次也不奇怪。

户主跟莱万一般高，神情疑惑，视线从对视双眼一路落到莱万手上外卖袋，忙不迭道歉“不好意思，家里只有我一个，刚刚在洗澡，没接到电话，其实你把东西放下就好了…”

“没给钱”莱万说。

“什么？”房客眨眨眼睛，灯光一照，是非常清透的绿色。

莱万耐着性子解释“你是打电话下单的，后来也没有给店面的账号转账”

年轻的房客睁大眼，一巴掌拍到了额头，半天才出声“忙晕头了，我给忘了”

莱万被逗笑了，刚才傻等可以抹过去，他摊开手说“现在你可以付款了”

“先让我对单子”房客的手往口袋伸，闭眼抿唇。

“你可以关门进屋拿，我会在外面等的”

房客转头往里跑，没有关门，莱万后退两步，隔着一块瓷砖看玄关尽头的墙壁。

房客拿着钱包跑出来，问“我买了什么？”

“不是你点的单子？”莱万打开袋子，一手托着外卖袋底部，方便房客伸手进去掏东西对单。

”唉“房客叹口气，看着单子翻翻找找”我打电话过去的时候，问什么什么没有，又饿又困的，没控制住发脾气了”

莱万明知故问”也不能点多了，吃不完“

”没事，待会同事过来加班，可能还不够吃“对好了，房客把单子揉成一团，塞进了口袋里，拖长声音抱怨道“人为什么要加班啊”

“加班挺好的，有加班费“莱万发自内心劝了一句。

”希望你工作后，还能抱着这个想法。不给公司倒贴水电咖啡钱就不错了“房客非常老成教训，挑出一份薯条沾着蜜蜂往嘴里送。

莱万指着外卖袋，说”我不就是在工作吗”

”你这是学生兼职“房客摇摇头。

”有区别吗？“莱万问。

”等你工作就知道“房客挥挥手，吃完薯条，嘟囔着”想吃沙拉”

这个回答太敷衍了，莱万懒得追问，想了想从包里拿出袋子“给”

“怎么还有一份？”房客眨眨眼“这是什么新时代沙律运送方式吗？”

“我给自己的留着夜宵，你不是想吃吗，拿着”

“那不太好吧”说是这么说，房客接过来，挑着沾着沙拉酱的生菜叶往嘴里送，说话含糊不清，连三四岁的小孩都不如“这么晚只吃沙拉够饱，不是说现在学业压力大，用脑厉害，读书一年长十斤”

“我看你吃的挺开心的”

房客连忙拿起手上的外卖袋递给莱万，”挑自己喜欢的，我请你“

莱万也没跟他客气，他打包的外卖当然知道里面有什么，拿出了一份汉堡和半份三明治“你同事会不会不够吃？”

“但我也不能饿着外卖店的看伴郎啊”

莱万没反应过来，房客笑出声，有种恶作剧得逞的快乐“我是你们店里的老熟客，非常熟，熟的可以赊账点单那种”

“可我从来没见过你，我不可能…”不认得你。

房客在身上蹭干净了手上的盐粒和沙拉酱，这个人有着漂亮的脸，做着随意邋遢的事让莱万直皱眉头，他伸出手对莱万说”回去问问，马尔科.罗伊斯,十年往上数的老熟客，现在你认识了？“

莱万的手合上去，他说”是的“

————————————

感谢瓜大师搞的人设，尽管被我吞的干干净净


End file.
